


A Piece of Us

by Lovehatemysme



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Body Paint, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: First long fic with V, please forgive me for the rustiness aahhhOther works can be seen and requests can be made at♡Tumblr♡Tips appreciated at♡Ko-fi♡
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946284
Kudos: 25





	A Piece of Us

You hummed softly as Jihyun’s hand slid across your chest, the cold paint making you shiver. You were sitting on his lap, face to face as you straddled him on the chair. You held onto his shoulders as his hands roamed around your body, massaging as he spread the paint across your chest to your waist.   
**  
**

It was during one of his acquaintance's exhibitions that the idea of doing it came up. The exhibition was full of… erotic paintings, explicit paintings of the artist themselves and their partner. Then there was this one painting that caught your attention, it didn't have any explicit details like the others, rather it was a splash of different colors that didn't make sense to you. Upon reading the description, the lovers themselves made love on the canvas and colored it themselves with their body.  
  


"Maybe we should try that," you laughed teasingly, but when you turned to face Jihyun his face was red up to the tip of his ears as he scoffed, the idea of it.. made him feel hot.   
  


"J-jihyun?" you laughed as you teased him. You had to admit, it was a fun idea. With a little more teasing Jihyun agreed to do it, he got to do two things he loves simultaneously— painting and giving you pleasure.  
  


You giggled once again as your hands rested on his chest, his mouth busy on your neck as he softly sucked your skin, licking and small marks. His kisses went down to your chest and kissed the unpainted skin, a small moan left your lips as he gave a small suck on your nipple.  
  


Once he was satisfied, he continued to put colors on your chest down to your waist, putting pressure on his fingers as he glided his hands on your skin making you moan softly. When he was done with your chest he made you turn around and sit between his legs. He kissed your nape before gliding his hands on your back, dipping his fingers and palm on different colors laid out beside him as he continued. He took your wrist and stretched your arms and caressed them with paint, doing the same with the other.  
  


When he was done, it was his turn to get painted. You swapped places and decided to only paint his back, you placed a kiss on both of his broad shoulders before dipping your hands on the paint and painted his back. There was this comfortable silence as you painted him, somehow gliding your hands on his back gave you some kind of peace, a state of calmness in mind that you couldn't explain. You smiled as you thought, maybe this is why Jihyun loves to paint, he was at his most peaceful when he held his brush. A sense of self, a sense of his heart that does the talking.  
  


You giggled and wrapped your hands around him, squeezing him as you hugged him. Jihyun laughed softly as he held your hands that lay on his stomach.  
  


"Are you ready?" He chuckled, you nodded eagerly and let him go. You stood up and slowly slid your underwear off, lying on your stomach on the canvas cloth spread out on the floor of his studio. You bit your lip, you felt so naughty, kinky doing it in his studio and painting the canvas with your bodies as you made love.   
  


Jihyun chuckled again as you wiggled your hips and looked back at him, he slid down his boxers and kneeled just behind your bottom. He kissed each cheek before kneading them, earning him a soft moan from you. He could see you were already wet, the teasing earlier already got you going. He gulped as he slid his cock between your butt cheeks, you squeezed him as you felt his hot member rubbing against you. He hissed and groaned when you squeezed him and he gripped on your cheeks.  
  


“Jihyun~” you cooed, tone low as you looked at him with pleading eyes. He chuckled breathily, an audible swallow as he pointed his tip on your entrance. You mewled at the mere touch of his tip to your awaiting entrance, he slowly entered you and hovered above you, a silent moan as he continued to fill you inside. You could feel him twitch inside you, a sigh left both of your lips as he hit you deep, he took your wrists and stretched your arms upward as he peppered kisses on your neck and slowly thrusts.   
  


He slowly moved in and out of you, his fingers lacing to yours as he breathed on your neck that sent tingles down your spine. Each time he filled you inside you squeezed him, making him groan and press a kiss to your skin. He couldn’t stand not seeing your face, he sat up once again and flipped you over, the paint on your chest already smudged as it was evident already on the canvas. He softly chuckled as he saw your flushed face, lips parted and eyes needy. You raised your arm and reached out for him, he gladly leaned as you wrapped your arms around his neck, your lips crashing in want, hungry for each other. He slid in you once again and you moaned into the kiss, he deliberately sucked your tongue making you moan more, your own hips grinding against his and meeting his thrusts.   
  


You locked your legs behind him, your hands going down to his waist pushing and pulling him faster. You could feel that coil inside you, your head feeling light with pleasure, you sucked and bit his bottom lip and his hips jerked and pounded into you, his throbbing member rubbing you in all the good places. He leaned down and peppered your neck with kisses between pants.   
  


You laughed softly between moans, your hand snaking to his shoulder, legs locked on his waist as you pushed him and flipped him over. His eyes went wide in bewilderment, you laughed softly on top of him and he followed suit, thinking how you never fail to amaze and surprise him. You started to move your hips, grinding yourself against his, you could feel his cock pulsate inside you. You slowly lifted your hips, only to come back down faster and he met your thrust halfway, you moaned loudly as he hit you deep while JIhyun hissed through his teeth, hands on your hips as he guided you. You clamped down on him, your hand gliding down to your aching nub, finger rubbing your clit as you bounced faster reaching your climax.  
  


Jihyun watched you unravel before him, his nails digging into your thighs as you squeezed him tightly as you came. Your back arched and head threw back, chest heaving as the pleasure spread all over your body, your mind blank as you lose yourself in cloud nine. You limped forward and fell into Jihyun’s chest, he held your waist as he started to thrust again inside you, trying to find his own climax within a few thrusts. You mewled as you felt his cock twitch inside you, nearing his end and with one final thrust he exploded inside you. You moaned softly on his chest as you felt his hot semen fill you inside, his breath tickling your ear as he panted.   
  


Once he caught his breath, his fingers traced your spine back and forth, his fingertips ghosting on your back as you both come down from your highs. His chest now filled with smudges of paints from your chest, you could see the colors on the canvas.   
  


“Want to see how it turned out?” he whispered, you looked up to him and nodded eagerly. Getting off on top of him you whimpered at the emptiness he left. Your mixed fluids dripped to your thigh as you stood up. Once he was beside you, you both looked down on the canvas, the shape of your upper bodies evident but distorted, smudges of handprints here and there and you couldn’t help but bite your lip. The bright colors harmonized and blended.   
  


You giggled as you thought that a piece of your love is now on a canvas. A piece of evidence that your body and soul connected, became one, where you both found pleasure and happiness in each others’ arms. Jihyun snaked one arm around your waist and pulled you closer.  
  


“Where do you want to keep it?” he asked as he placed a kiss on your shoulder. “Hmm, bedroom? Jumin would be mortified if he sees this in the living room hanging,” you said, sounding so serious with your straight face whereas Jihyun tried to suppress his laughter.   
  


“I don’t know, love, Jumin does appreciate good art,” his voice wavering as he tried to keep his laughter. He finally gave in when you giggled. You turned to face him, one finger tracing circles just below his collarbone and bit your lip.  
  


“You know,” you said shyly as you focus your eyes on your finger that’s tracing circles, “I saw some edible paint online,” you finished as you looked up to him with a sweet, innocent smile while fluttering your lashes at him. Jihyun chuckled as he held you tight, who knew painting could be so… carnal?

**Author's Note:**

> First long fic with V, please forgive me for the rustiness aahhh
> 
> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at[♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/) Tips appreciated at [ ♡Ko-fi♡ ](https://ko-fi.com/lovec)


End file.
